Pretty Brown Eyes
by SasuSakuAddiction01
Summary: It's Tenten's birthday! The gang decided to spend the day with their brunette friend, but, there is a surprise at the end of the day waiting for Tenten about her childhood best friend Neji! What is the secret actually? 2nd chapter up! Romance/Humor/Friendship NejixTenten minor SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno
1. Birthday Plans

Hi guys, how are you? I decided to write a vey short story about Neji and Tenten! I hope that you guys will forgive me for not updating the chapters of the other stories because I'm having a writer's block for the stories. Gomen ne? Hehee*smiles sheepishly*.

This story just came into my head so I decided to write the story down and publish it. Thank You Emi-oneechan(Fearless Tiger) for editing this chapter! Enough of my babbling and on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san does.

* * *

**Title**: Pretty Brown Eyes

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: NejixTenten minor SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno

**Summary**: It's Tenten's birthday! The gang decided to spend the day with their brunette friend, but, there is a surprise at the end of the day waiting for Tenten about her childhood best friend Neji! What is the secret actually?

* * *

It was 7:30 a.m. in the morning and only a mop of tussled brown hair was visible among soft, silky covers. When the alarm clock rang, a feminine voice groaned in a completely un-lady-like way at the unwelcome high-pitched sound it made.

The girl groggily opened her eyes, showing a pair of chocolate brown orbs that were currently glinting with annoyance at the infuriating object. She quickly slammed the snooze button so that the sound would stop; then she brought herself into a sitting position and yawned while stretching her arms.

Tenten got up and went to the bathroom, so that she could clean up. She only exited the room after taking a relaxing hot shower and brushing her pearly whites with her new toothpaste that left a delicious, minty taste in her mouth.

Not wasting any time, the brunette quickly chose an outfit and changed out of her pajamas. She smiled in silent approval as she eyed her light yellow T-shirt and her dark green trousers that only reached her knees. As always, her hair was in her signature two buns.

Suddenly remembering a crucial piece of information, the girl looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was March 9th, her birthday.

She was reaching for her phone when she heard her mother shout.

"Tenten! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, Mom!" she returned the yell with a small smile.

She hurried downstairs and saw her mother in a light pink apron. Kunai Sachiko was a 39 year old woman with long brown hair like Tenten's and a pair of gorgeous black eyes.

The older brunette smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, sweetie, and happy birthday!"

Tenten grinned and hugged her mother tightly. "Morning, mom, and thanks."

She then turned to the kitchen table and spotted her dad sitting down and reading a newspaper. The girl went to her father, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, dad."

Her father, Kunai Kuzuri, was a 42-year old man with shaggy blonde hair and the lovely brown eyes that Tenten inherited.

The man smiled. "Good morning! Happy Birthday, too!" he exclaimed.

His daughter pulled away and giggled. "Thanks, dad."

Suddenly, a very familiar voice interrupted their moment."Well, well. If it isn't my sweet baby sister!"

She turned around instantaneously and ran up to her big brother, tackling him to the ground.

"Takashi-nii!"

Takashi was a 19 year old teen; unlike Tenten, he inherited his father's blonde hair and his mother's black eyes.

"Today is your birthday, right, Tenny?" Takashi asked teasingly, ruffling her hair in an affectionate way. Tenten huffed and answered back sharply, feigning hurt. "Takashi! You don't even remember your sister's birthday?!"

The blonde chuckled. "Of course not. Here, your present." He handed his sister the latest manga book of a series called _Menma_ that Tenten wanted so much. The girl's eyes widened and she hugged her brother, turning into a squealing mess. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!"

"Come on, people, breakfast is ready!" The two siblings heard their mother's voice. They both answered, "Coming!"

The family ate for about half an hour and Tenten went back into her room to read the manga that her brother bought for her.

Around 10:30 a.m., her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and realized that it was one of her girl best friends, Ino. She answered the phone with a polite "hello," but she was met with the other girl's obnoxiously loud voice that immediately caused her to flinch and remove the object from her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Tenten!"

"Ino! Not so loud, please!" Tenten exclaimed, exasperated by her friend's antics. She heard a giggle from the other line.

"Sorry. I just want to say that the girls and I have been planning to go out on your birthday and the boys will tag along too! You know, shopping for clothes at noon and having a party somewhere else in the evening. What do you think? Is it fine with you?"

"It's fine by me, I guess," Tenten shrugged. Ino's happy squeal was as irritating as it was expected.

"Okay then, let's meet at the Konoha Mall at about eleven thirty. 'Kay? See ya!" Then, the blonde hung up.

Tenten sighed. She lay down on her bed and thought for a while. When she closed her eyes, she saw Hyuuga Neji, her closest guy friend and Hinata's cousin, who was also one of her best friends.

Sure, she was aware that he had a 'fanclub', and she had had a crush on him since they were 13. However, the brunette knew that she just did not have a chance with him, since he'd stated that he preferred girly girls who were interested in clothes and makeup - and she was a plain tomboy who loved sports and video games.

She pictured Neji in her mind. He had long coffee brown hair and beautiful pale lavender eyes, along with a toned, muscular body. No wonder why girls swooned over him. He was technically gorgeous, not to mention athletic too.

She shook her head at the thoughts and went to take a shower. Again. Damn Hyuuga Neji.

About twenty five minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, her hair and body smelling faintly of wildflowers. This time, Tenten only wrapped a light green towel around her decently solid frame and she let her waist-length hair down. Only her family and her girl friends had ever seen her long tresses free.

She glanced at her phone and saw a message from Ino. 'Make sure to wear something girlish and different. There are tons of girl clothes in your wardrobe! Wear something different for today, or else…! XP' The brunette sweat-dropped at her friend's text. Typical Ino.

She took out some _'different'_ clothes from her wardrobe. 'Different' meaning not her usual jeans/top/sneakers combo. After a few moments of cursing her blonde friend (and Neji, because she _could _and because he was so _unfairly _gorgeous), her eyes fell on what some would call 'the perfect outfit' and she beamed.

The brunette dressed up and proceeded to tie her hair. Then, she put on some makeup (aka a _bit _of eyeliner and lipstick).When these tasks were finally completed, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Who would have thought that a simple glance to her watch would ruin her entire mood?

''_Shit_! I'm late! Ino's going to have my head!''

She took her small purse for today and dashed through the door. She met her family in the living room, but barely paid them any mind. "Bye, guys, I'm going out with the gang! See you!"

In her hurry, she could faintly hear her father saying something that vaguely resembled 'Be back before ten!', but she couldn't really be sure.

Tenten hopped into her red Porsche and drove off. All would have been nice, had it not been for the whole world wanting to mess up her good vibe. Why, you ask? Well, it was a mixture of red lights, insane traffic and a flat tire.

* * *

**Konoha Mall, 15 minutes later:**

"Argh! Where is she?!" A pretty female blonde with sky blue eyes waited impatiently for the last remaining member of their group. Her pink-haired friend rolled her eyes and sighed tolerantly.

"Calm down, Ino, she's just late. You know that there's traffic around the mall."

"Why Sakura, I didn't know that you actually paid attention to the _area_ when I drove us here," a handsome man with onyx eyes and raven hair teased his girlfriend knowingly, sporting a playful smirk. Sakura glared at him and punched his arm. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke chuckled at his lover's antics while rubbing his aching limb, since, damn it all, she had the strength of a bull.

"Y-yeah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan is right," Hyuuga Hinata spoke up, blushing and stuttering when her boyfriend's strong arm snaked around her waist. The blonde, hyperactive male decided to join the conversation as well.

"Yeah, Ino. What's wrong with you? She's 10 minutes late, so what?" he said goofily, winking at the shy teenager and causing her to blush a highly interesting shade of tomato red.

Unfortunately, that was when Neji noticed their highly compromising position - compromising in his head, at least, but he was freaking Hyuuga Neji and he did what he wanted. And, right now, he wanted to skin the cheeky punk that was touching his cousin.

"Oi, Uzumaki, don't lay your filthy hands on Hinata," he snarled angrily at the whiskered boy, who pouted childishly, faintly annoyed by the other man's aggravating protectiveness. "Aw, man, Neji! Why can't I even hug my girlfriend?! You're so mean!"

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's antics, but moved herself to a safer distance. Just in case.

In the meantime, Ino was still fuming and she put her hands on her hips while mumbling incoherently.

"Oi, Ino, no need to be mad. Geez, it's so troublesome," a genius with sharp brown eyes and pineapple shaped hair said lazily to his girlfriend; the others agreed wholeheartedly. That woman was _draining_.

Ino snapped angrily at her boyfriend. "Everything is troublesome for you, Shikamaru! Cut it out!" Then, she turned around to talk to (or rather yell at) her friends, giving them all a bitter, bitter headache.

At the same time, Shikamaru sighed and yawned. _Here we go again… I wish that I could just cover my ears but that'll worsen things up. What a troublesome day and a troublesome girlfriend…_

"Whatever! She's late and I'm late for shopping! That's all I know!" Ino exclaimed impatiently, pacing around and about like a madwoman. What was worse was that she considered her whining to be completely, _completely _dignified.

The two couples secretly held hands for emotional support, Shikamaru shut himself away from the world and Neji just sweat-dropped – because he was Hyuuga Neji and this was freaking ridiculous, and not just to him.

The approaching hurried footsteps resembled divine salvation at the moment.

"Guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late!" And the familiar voice was pure ambrosia.

Everyone turned around in sheer relief to see their brunette friend, but their eyes widened in shock at her appearance. Naruto had to rub his eyes to make sure that this was real. He pointed his finger at her.

"Who are you and what have you done to our friend?!" despite the overused cliché, he really was baffled. Like, _really_.

The brunette's eye twitched and she bonked the blonde's head. "Naruto, you baka! It's me!"

Everyone looked at Tenten in disbelief and she huffed in response, gesturing to Ino. ''She's the one who made me wear this! She said to wear something different. Well, this is different.''

All she received as a response was a deafening silence and she suddenly started feeling self-conscious. ''Um… H-how do I look?'' the girl asked shyly, looking at the ground.

The other adolescents took in their friend's appearance. She was wearing a fitting beige blouse, whose hems had just the right amount of glitter to make it look absolutely lovely. A brown, satin ribbon accentuated her waist, creating a baby-doll look. Her inky jeans had a modest silver chain attached to their beltline, and her khaki shoes blended in perfectly. To complete the look, she wore a dark maroon bracelet and a long necklace as accessories.

In fewer words… She looked drop-dead _gorgeous_.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow while Naruto and Sasuke silently gaped at the change (one much, _much _more subtly than the other – the Uchiha had a pink-haired dragon to worry about, after all) and Neji just settled on denying that his cheeks were dusted pink. Because he was freaking Hyuuga Neji and- and- _hmpf._

Predictably, the girls gushed at how cute Tenten was (well, Ino did, mostly). The blonde was also bragging that she was the one who told Tenten to dress like that, causing everyone to either laugh or smirk.

The birthday girl blushed, unused to receiving such praise. "T-thanks girls," she mumbled with a small smile. She then eyed them all and chuckled: Sasuke and Sakura were as contrasting as ever, with her being so incredibly colorful and him sporting his usual black-and-white mix. Shikamaru and Ino were about the same, just that the blonde's style was so much more revealing and the genius was so lazy Tenten wondered how he managed to actually put clothes on without giving up – though Ino might have had a say in this certain matter.

Hinata and Naruto were cute, simple and matching – did she mention cute? – and then there was Neji. Freaking Hyuuga Neji, asshole extraordinaire, whom she just wanted to punch because he was so _hot _and the tension between them was _palpable _and _she was not blushing, god damn it. _

''Ne, ne,'' Sakura's melodious voice interrupted Tenten's 'love/hate/I-don't-even-know-anymore' mental tirade towards a certain fine specimen of the male species, the rosette placing her warm, small hand on her friend's shoulder. ''Since Ten-chan is here now, Ms. Shopaholic here can go shop,'' she sent Ino a half-glare which was returned fiercely, while the other members of their so-called gang laughed and smirked at the comment.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, guys.'' Sarcasm radiated off the Yamanaka as she crossed her arms and turned on her three inches long heels with a huff. ''Whatever! I'm out of here!''

Several pairs of eyes began to roll and Tenten rushed after her temperamental friend, the others following close behind. ''Oi! Ino! Choutto matte yo*!''

Her loud yell earned a few glances from the passersby and Hinata blushed in embarrassment, trying to apologize. ''G-gomen nasai, minna-san*!''

Her attempt at being decent was promptly crushed when her dear boyfriend pulled her hand and roared with laughter for a reason only Kami-sama could guess. ''Come on, Hinata! No need to apologize!''

Tenten looked at the madness around her and her eyes accidentally met Neji's as she – Game, Set and _Match,_ losers! – caught him staring at her. _Staring at her and blushing._ Her brain was still processing this fact when the man finally realized what he'd been doing and his cheeks flamed, to her surprise and sheer satisfaction.

Even as he swiftly turned his head away and grunted, the brunette smirked to herself.

This was what she called a birthday with potential.

* * *

That's it! The first chapter of "Pretty Brown Eyes" is finished! Whew! That's the longest chapter that I wrote so far. Anyways, here are the meanings of the words: (If you already knew, than never mind)"

"Choutto Matte yo!"- Wait a sec!

"Gomen Minna!" – Sorry everyone!

Well, that's it! Could you drop a review so that I would know your opinion to the story? Please? Okie Dokie, see you on the next chapter! Ja Ne! W^.^W.

P.S. I want at least seven reviews before the second chapter... Pwease? :3

**R&R**


	2. The Mall moments

I'm back y'all!How are you guys doing? Sorry for the late update. I got tons and tons of homework and presentations, also exams too, but, I managed to cross over the hell's line. Hip-Hip hooray for me! Further ado its the second chapter of "Pretty Brown Eyes"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly :'(...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Whatever! I'm outta here!" Ino raised her hands and stomped towards the mall. The others rushed after her, with Tenten calling in surprise. "O-Oi! Ino! Choutto Matte yo!*" _

_The scene earned several glances from people around them, to whom Hinata tried to apologize, feeling embarrassed by her friends' obnoxiousness. "G-gomen, minna!" the girl squeaked shyly. Naruto pulled her hand, as oblivious and carefree as ever. "Come on, Hinata! No need to apologize!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino stomped into the large mall, mumbling underneath her breath. "Stupid friends... They just don't understand."

She stopped, suddenly very upset with her companions, who, apparently, did not care about the things she loved doing."They don't know anything about me!" she yelled, tears of frustration accumulating at the corners of her blue eyes.

People looked at the blonde like she was crazy; Ino glared at them with annoyance. "Whatcha looking at? Mind your own business!" Her scathing tone was enough to make everyone continue what they were doing, only muttering words that sounded suspiciously like 'PMS'. The female sighed and sat down beside the fountain located in the middle of the first floor, surrounded by a multitude of delicious stores she stubbornly refused to enter.

* * *

The seven adolescents wandered around the ground floor of the shopping center. Hinata was still blushing from the embarrassment Ino had caused and because of Naruto pulling her away before she could even apologize to the people around them. All her upbringing seemed to be going straight to hell.

"Argh! Where is she?" Tenten had to suppress the urge of pulling her hair out. The bun-haired girl sighed, trying to calm herself. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been late, she wouldn't be so angry right now," she said softly, shaking her head.

Sakura put her small hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Ten-chan, it's not your fault. She just can't wait to spend your birthday with us. You know, she's also worried that you'll be bored today," The rosette reassured her friend with a warm smile. Tenten looked at Sakura and returned the gesture gratefully. "Thanks."

At their side, Neji could feel his eyes softening just a little bit at the sight of Tenten's happy expression. He almost considered saying something – anything – but another voice interrupted him before he could even think of what to say.

"What a drag, let's just spilt,'' Shikamaru suggested lazily, rubbing his temples with a sigh. ''Sasuke and Sakura, you take the left. Naruto and Hinata, you take the right. Neji and Tenten, you look around the shops and stalls. I'll look around the hall. If you find Ino, call or message the others. Got it?"

The others nodded in agreement and left, secretly knowing that the only one who could make the Nara actually use his head was his girlfriend.

And even though the subtle moment was sweet, Neji and Tenten froze at the fact that they were paired together.

'_Well, damn.'_

* * *

**_Neji and Tenten:_**

The pair looked around every shop and stall. However, they still couldn't find their friend. Every time they asked a shop assistant, the woman just ignored Tenten and ogled Neji, to the brunette's annoyance. Technically, every human of the female persuasion was useless around the Hyuuga and, really, the males acted weird too. They could barely form a coherent sentence, but Tenten attributed this to Neji's intimidating aura as well. She groaned and slumped into a nearby bench.

Unbeknown to her, Hyuuga Neji was silently fuming. She may have been oblivious to the hungry stares men gave her, but, oh, he could see them all. Honestly, he wanted to rip their eyes out. _'No one even dare stare at my girl like that,' _he thought angrily, before catching himself and blushing madly. His girl? Where had that come from? He shook his head to get rid of his momentary stupidity and sat next to her.

The brunette put her face in her palms. "This is all my fault! Gosh, I'm so stupid," she said, berating herself for forgetting just how seriously Ino took all the things said to her – the only exception being the blonde's constant bickering with Sakura.

Hesitating for a moment, Neji put a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. Tenten looked up, surprised by the unexpected contact and gave him a questioning glance. "Don't be stupid. Sakura already told you she's just stressed," he said almost harshly, but the girl had learned to understand Neji-language long ago. She smiled brightly and put her own smaller hand over his. ''Thanks, Neji.''

The friendly moment would have been wonderful, but Tenten's body decided to stop listening to what her brain said and, so, she somehow ended up hugging a rather shocked (and uncomfortable) Hyuuga. It was too late when she caught herself and started apologizing almost incoherently.

''I- I'm so sorry! I don't know what- um, I just, I didn't mean to-'' she stuttered, yet stopped abruptly when she gazed into Neji's pearly orbs. Neither knew how this could happen, since they'd been friends – _friends _– for so long, but something changed, shifted. It was akin to a magnet effect that pulled and pulled until they were mere centimeters from one another.

And then Neji's phone rang.

Both of them snapped out of their trance and blushed a shade of pink Sakura's hair would envy. The bun-haired girl hurried to apologize again, inwardly kicking herself.

On the other hand, Neji's thoughts were just about the same. He cleared his throat and tried (key word: tried) to fight down his prominent blush. "I-It's fine. Never mind," he brushed her apology off, stunned when a part of him cursed his damn phone for ringing. Had he really wanted to-

Shikamaru's voice almost startled him. "Neji, I found her. Come to the fountain, it's in the hall. I already called the others." The Hyuuga nodded dazedly and looked at Tenten. "Okay then."

He hung up his phone. The brunette looked at him in silent question. ''It was Shikamaru,'' he replied smoothly. ''We're going to the fountain in the hall. Come on.''

Finally gaining back his confidence, Neji gripped her hand and started walking, a small smirk gracing his face when Tenten spluttered. "N-Neji! Wha-What are you doing?!"

Said boy's smirk widened. He was gradually starting to understand and _like _what seemed to be going on. "I'm taking you to the fountain, of course." The brunette huffed. "Whatever."

What neither of them didn't comment upon was the intertwining of their fingers as they walked.

* * *

**Ino(At the same time):**

Ino looked at her reflection in the water, thinking about what she had said to her friends. Her anger had finally died down and she sighed, rubbing her temples in a way she'd picked up from her boyfriend. _'Maybe I shouldn't have reacted like that… It's Tenten's birthday, after all. Knowing her, she probably thinks it's her fault… I guess I should find the others and apologize.'_

Just as she was thinking about herself, she heard a very familiar lazy voice, followed by an even more familiar annoyed sigh.

"I found you, you troublesome woman." The blonde turned around to see her boyfriend and smiled softly, for once not complaining about the word associated with her person. "Hi, Shika-kun."

The lazy genius sat beside her and gave her the look he always gave her when he was about to scold her. "You shouldn't have been so harsh. You know that, don't you? Ino."

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, nodding minutely. "Yeah, I was thinking about apologizing to them." Her boyfriend snorted and mumbled, "You should be. Sometimes you should learn to understand them just like they learn to understand you… Like I do."

Ino smiled genuinely, her eyes glittering in appreciation. This was why she loved her boyfriend – he was never truly upset with her when she threw one of her tantrums and he always helped her understand the situation objectively.

"Thanks, Shika-kun," she hugged the lazy genius warmly, grinning when he patted her back almost awkwardly. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, causing the Nara to turn away and mutter the word 'Troublesome' under his breath, his cheeks tinted pink. Ino giggled at his antics and turned around when she heard her friends' voices calling her.

"Ino! Thank goodness we found you!" Sakura was very relieved that she found her childhood best friend and she put a hand to her chest, breathing heavily from running. "W-We were s-so worried about you," Hinata shyly added while Tenten put a scolding finger in front of her. "Next time, don't go away like that. Got it?"

Despite cringing at the unhealthy amount of scolding she was receiving, Ino smiled and chuckled, knowing that her friends cared about her. Shikamaru nudged her side, subtly reminding her of their little agreement.

Ino took a deep breath and eyed her comrades sheepishly. ''Sorry for yelling at you, guys. I didn't realize it was a joke and got mad. Gomen ne.''

She was forgiven in an instant and assaulted by hugs from her girl friends. The blonde laughed as she tried to pull away, all the shops suddenly looking very, very appealing. ''Oi, oi, don't we have shopping to do?''

The other women looked like someone had given them candy from Heaven. They wordlessly turned towards the nearest Lee Cooper store, not missing the way their boyfriends tried to find an opening to run far, _far _away.

''Nah ah ah!'' they grinned mischievously, grabbing the male closest to them and not even caring who was whose boyfriend at this point – they needed to keep the prisoners from escaping at all costs.

''You guys are coming with us,'' Sakura said with authority, dragging a begging Naruto by his collar and chuckling when Tenten promptly kicked Sasuke's butt (quite literally) in order to stop him from using his karate training to escape.

This was fate, and fate was cruel for some.

* * *

**Konoha Mall, two hours later:**

The boys groaned after having spent hours going up and down around the mall, following their girlfriends and carrying each and all of their insanely heavy bags. Thankfully, everyone had taken a break at this point and they were all seated on a bench, though the fact that the girls were all staying in a guy's lap may or may not have been a part of their plan to not let them escape.

Tenten complained from her spot on Neji's thighs, trying hard not to focus on her current position. She'd done this before, she told herself. Friends did this. There was no need to blush. Nope, nope, nope.

''I'm kinda hungry, you guys. Let's go and eat something," she strained herself to say. She was answered with a groan of exhaustion by everyone except Sasuke and Neji, who were too cool to groan. Instead they opted for sharing a glance that screamed 'Get me out of this hell hole!'

Ino gasped and scowled in disbelief. "No way! We're going to a bar for celebrating Tenten's birthday this evening and I still have to find a suitable dress for me, and also for the girls! We're just getting some warm-up here!" she declared strongly.

Everyone's eyes widened and they gaped at the blonde like she had grown two heads.

"What?! Ino, you are creeping me out!'' Sakura answered back, swinging her fist in a threatening motion and involuntarily hitting Sasuke's perfect nose as she did so. "This is just warm-up?! Pig, I know that you love shopping but we're tired and hungry! Can we please just shop after we eat something that could fill our stomachs up?" the rosette reasoned, her dangerous hands now in Sasuke's vice-grip.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Fine."

Naruto goofily smiled, his energy returning at the mention of food. "Thank you! Seriously, I want ramen now! Come on! Let's go to Ichiraku's! My treat!" Naruto's joy was short-lived, however, because everyone ignored him and chose a food court, leaving Sasuke to drag his best friend by the collar.

''This is not _fair, _dattebayo!''

* * *

**Food Court in Konoha Mall, 30 minutes later:**

Naruto burped loudly while patting his big tummy. "Man, I'm stuffed like a roast turkey for Christmas!" he laughed, forgetting all about his previous unwillingness to eat anything but ramen.

Neji rolled his eyes at his cousin's boyfriend's antics, muttering 'Whatever.'. Tenten giggled into her glass of coke. ''This place is actually not bad,'' she voiced. Ino and Sakura nodded with a smile, both lifting their bottles of juice in agreement.

The blonde then grinned mischievously, leaning towards Hinata and whispering something in her ear. The Hyuuga looked as if she were going to refuse whatever inquiry Ino had made, but then she thought better and sighed resignedly. She set her lavender eyes on the men at the table and mustered her cutest smile.

''G-Get your asses up and get moving, another round is coming.''

People either laughed or groaned (or, if people were Hyuuga Neji and they heard their cousin speak such language, then they promptly choked on their beverage) and Hinata sent Ino a reproachful small glare that went completely ignored.

The males, however, kept themselves seated, definitely not ready for another go at that insanity game their lovers called shopping. However, when Ino suddenly slammed her manicured hand on the table and started yelling, they did crack one eye open. They watched her fuming form for a moment; then went back to resting.

Tenten sweat-dropped. Uh oh.

Immediately, Shikamaru's ponytail was roughly pulled on until the genius fell off his chair. ''Holy shit, Ino!'' he swore, but the woman was ruthless, pulling him to his feet and dragging him by his hair for the world to see. ''Everybody _move!_''

Naruto and Neji swallowed and eyed each other, for once agreeing on something – that girl was _crazy_. ''She's not as bad as Sakura-chan when she gets angry, but…''

The rest of the sentence lingered in the air, Sakura walking ahead proudly, muttering something that sounded like 'That's my girl'. The others cringed and gulped. They all turned to Sasuke and sweat-dropped. ''Dude. You need a medal.''

And, really, the day only got interesting when they went to buy clothes for the guys and people had to restrain _both _Ino and Sakura from killing the women who latched onto their sexy boyfriends.

''You _really _need a medal.''

* * *

**Konoha Mall's parking lot:**

''Yes! I found such nice outfits for everyone!'' Ino squealed, completely unperturbed by the two women who had followed her and Sakura out after being mercilessly humiliated – for certain reasons. Ino was sure Hinata was doing fine with keeping them from calling the police.

Tenten and Neji shared a glance, looking from the cheerful Ino and Sakura to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who looked bored and proud, respectively. They sighed and shook their heads.

''Ne, ne! You guys go home and get ready. Meet us at Akatsuki Club and _be sexy_, or else..!'' the blonde woman threatened, ushering the boys to their cars and then stuffing Sakura, Hinata and Tenten into her own. She drove off to the Yamanaka residence and the males went home as well, chuckling a bit at the two women on the sideway, who immediately sprinted away when Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at them.

And thus began the preparations for Tenten's birthday surprise, which was going to be a surprise, indeed…

* * *

Ta Da! How was it guys? The chapters are getting longer right? Anyways, you know the drill, please tell me your opinion and drop a review or two! Ok, see you in the next chapter guys! W^.^W

**R&R**


End file.
